our time
by genripper
Summary: the first time kira and athurn make love.


Our time

Its been years now since the first time we made love, yet I remember it like it was yesterday.

It was during the first war. After I had decided to break my ties with my father and zaft. I joined kira and the archangel and to say the least there was a lot of tension. I felt so alone, my only comfort was my old friend dearka was actually a prisoner on board.

I tried to talk to kira but I knew better then to push him into a corner when he felt vulnerable. I was on the garden observation deck when he eventually he came to me and wanted to talk, well more like he wanted answers to questions that have been haunting him.

I did my best to give him as many answers as I could, but there were a lot that even I didn't have yet. The tears started to fill those beautiful violet eyes of his he turned to go.

I called his name, god knows why he stopped and turned to face me. I couldn't hide how I felt about him any more I needed him to know I loved him, So I simply said it.

Kira looked at me as a tear fell and closed the gap between us, his voice almost a whisper. He said he always has and always will love me, no matter what I have done, or what will happen.

I felt as if my chest would burst if I didn't act. So I grab him lifted his chin ever so gently and kissed him, I could feel a kind of electricity surge between us as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours before we drew back and stared into each others eyes.

I was in a state of shock when started to undo my uniform. I started to speak when he cut me off and told me he wanted to make the most of our time left together. I nodded that I understood. I knew he must have been worrying as we all have of what the future held. As far as any of us could tell we probably wouldn't survive at the rate things were going.

We slowly removes each others uniforms, feeling the others reaction when each others hands made contact with bare skin. He was a beautiful as I had always thought he would be, We were both inexperienced but that didn't stop my kira. He kiss me and had me lay down with him his firm grip on my dick he stroked me slowly and deliberately as he kissed me working his way down my body. When he got down to where he wanted to be he kissed the base of my dick and worked up to the tip he then slowly took me into his mouth as he went down he gagged slightly as he tried to take too much, I had all to do not to explode right there and then. Seeing him bob his head feeling he tongue caress me. It became to much to bare and I came. As I came he pulled back and some of my cum splattered on that beautiful face. He looked so cute I had to smile and we both had a good laugh

Oh but now it was turn to please him. I ran my hand over his dick once. But I wanted to make him wait. I started to run my fingers over his taught tone body. I kissed his chest, working over to his nipple and lightly suckled on it as I felt his heart beating with in him.

I could tell he wanted me to start so I brought my hand underneath his dick and licked the shaft to the tip and swallowed him whole. As I looked up at him his smile told me everything I wanted to know. I kept going till I felt him arch and he came, I swallowed every drop of his precious cum.

I rose up to his face and kissed him, I wanted him all of him I told him. He nodded and smiled. He spread him self wide and guided me to him as I pushed in slowly I just kept looking into his eyes those longing eyes. I started a slow shallow rhythm and got deeper and faster as we went. He was so tight it didn't take long till I spilled a load of me into him. I collapsed on top of him and stayed there till he whispered "my turn"

He rolled on top of me and asked me if I was ready. I nodded and he entered me as carefully as I had him only with no pause. We went right into a rhythm, Oh god it hurt yet felt so right as he took me. Soon all I felt was the pleasure he was bringing me and himself. Then he shoved him self deep and I swear I could feel him cum in me his warm deposit like a fire he had started in me. He now was simply laying on top of me his head resting on my chest, we laid there for what could have been a eternity for all we would have cared.

Its now 2 years since that war. And a year since the last one. And now we have started to greatest battle of our lives, marriage. Yes we got married despite objections of some of our old friends. We had made love many times since the first, yet now as we get ready to start for the first time on our honey moon, If feels some how like that first time, a long uncertain road lay ahead but its our life, our struggle, our time together.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to drop comments to me 


End file.
